


I’m not gonna let you run away

by forthose_below



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthose_below/pseuds/forthose_below
Summary: It wasn't the first time Aubrey tough she saw her; god only knows how many times she found herself looking for brown eyes in the middle of crowds, hoping it was, but for the past four years it never was. She laughs to herself, realizing how insane her own mind sounded. Emily wouldn't be in London, in a pub, right in front of hear.
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I’m not gonna let you run away

It wasn't the first time Aubrey tough she saw her; god only knows how many times she found herself looking for brown eyes in the middle of crowds, hoping it was, but for the past four years it never was. She laughs to herself, realizing how insane her own mind sounded. Emily wouldn't be in London, in a pub, right in front of hear.  
She glanced at the woman again, takin in her features, her jaw, the little lines between eyebrows as she focused on the conversation, then realization came as brown eyes looked at her direction. This time it really was her.

They starred at each for a few minutes as both realized, and if Aubrey still had any doubt, it vanished when the brunette smiled at her, she would recognize that smile anywhere. She sat still, taking in the woman walking towards her, she was stunning and adorable all at the same time, heads turning when she walked by, it felt almost glorious to be the one that had her attention.  
“oh my God, Aubrey, I didn't know you were in London, what are you doing here?, it’s been so long”” she felt arms around her neck, the mix of strawberry shampoo and perfume going straight to her head, faster than the whisky she was drinking but having the same effect.  
“HI, I came for a seminar, it was a last minute thing, I don’t think I told anyone, I had no idea you were here…and yeah, If I’am not mistaken the last time we saw each other was at your graduation party” Both women get flustered when they remembered exactly what happened that night .  
“yeah” Emily answered sadly but still smiling “I've been living here for the past few months, decided to finish my grad school here. I actually live a few blocks from here”.

They spent the rest of the afternoon between giggles, drinks and conversations, trying to get to know each other again, It felt like they were back at the USO tour, when they would talk about everything with such ease, when they would always be there for each other, when Aubrey fell for her, then ran away.

“okay, I swear you are going to love it, it’s the best pizza in London, and it will be good for us to eat something”  
Aubrey was being dragged out of the pub, by an overly excited and slightly drunk Emily. She felt the other woman pull her closer, trying to shield them of the cold rain. They arrived fast at the small restaurant, as they went in, many things in Italian were being chanted, and to her surprise the woman beside her answered, in perfect Italian, and she could swear she never heard anything sexier.  
" You speak Italian now?”  
“I’ve been coming here since I moved, and they taught me, they're the sweetest people”  
they picked up their food and kept walking..

Maybe it was the small amount of alcohol in her head, or the darkness of the dimly lit street that made her feel brave enough to say:  
“non hai idea di quanto mi sei mancato”  
“si, perché mi sei mancato anche tu” 

Aubrey looked up at the girl in front of her, as she stopped walking, her heart beating fast, and before she lost her nerve, she kissed her. like she’s been dreaming to do again for the past four years, and like it was the last time she would ever do it.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn't had done that, I just…”  
“come on, my apartment it’s right there, we can talk there ..."  
Emily’s voice was shaky, her eyes showing the confusion on her mind.  
“Em, I should just…”  
“I’m not gonna let you run away again Aubrey”

When they entered the apartment Aubrey couldn't hide her smile it was cozy, warm, certification of the songs she wrote on the wall, and pictures everywhere, one caught her attention. In the photo, they were looking at each other, smiling arms around each other, Emily wearing her graduation hat, drinks in hand.  
“Do you regret it? What happened that night?”  
“Not even for a second. do I wish we weren't drunk, and it wasn't a make out in a cabinet at a Bar? Yes, you deserve better than that, better than me” she said the last line, almost in a wispier, before looking up “do you?”  
“Nope, not even the cabinet, just the drunk part. But looking for you in the morning, and be told that you had left again, without a world, that was tough “  
Aubrey could see the sadness in her eyes, and she hates herself for it.  
“I though it was the best thing to do, I was a mess, and I would only mess up your life too. You were just starting, getting recognized by your writing, I loved you too much to do that… I still do”

“then why you tried to run again a few minutes ago?”  
She noticed a hint of hurt and anger in the girl’s voice.  
“Because for the past four years, there wasn't a day where I didn't think of you, there wasn't a night where I didn't dream of having you in my arms again, and the only thing that scares me more than this feeling, Is finding out that you don’t love me back”  
She was shaking and crying, facing the floor, afraid of what was to come, she was exposed like never before and the silence was killing her.

She felt fingers on her check, and looked up. Noticing the tears in Emily’s eyes, but also the smile on her face  
“ I think I’ve been in love with you since I though you were a white Beyoncé, before you even noticed me. That’s why I kissed you that night, the cabinet was Stacie’s idea, but the planning was all mine. And I think that the picture on my wall proves that in the past four years, you never left my mind or my heart for that matter

Aubrey had dreamed, imagined, idealized this moment, but nothing could ever measure up. The feel of her lips against hers, clothes being taken off, her back against the wall of Emily’s bedroom, lips on her neck, the smile on their faces as bodies hit the bed. 

Aubrey woke up to a soft guitar playing in the speakers, she knew that song, was one her favorites, but if she had to choose, she would always prefer the version in front of her. Emily singing, with messy tied up hair, wearing a sweatshirt, singing and dancing in the kitchen, smile only getting bigger when she noticed her leaning by the door.  
“ he’s right you know? I don't wanna think about a life without you “The brunette singed in her ear as she hugged her  
"Me either, but I live in Mykonos, and you are here, how are we going to do this?”  
“well, according to google, it’s a three hours and forty minutes plane ride, we can take turns, on weekends, free days, I don’t have classes on Fridays. We can make it work. Like that old song say I'd walk to you if I had no other way”  
She laughed, happier than she ever remember being  
“ Oh God, I have the dorkiest girlfriend in the world, you really thought of everything “  
“Oh, Babe, get ready, Dork and sappy are part of your life now” a teasing smile on her girlfriend face  
“ And that’s why I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> The songs mentioned are  
> Shelter by Finneas  
> Hey There Delilah by Plain white t's


End file.
